


Шкатулка

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: – Я знаю, что уже поздно, но не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, посмотреть вот эту шкатулку? Она мне очень дорога.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Kudos: 2





	Шкатулка

Фрэнки как обычно что-то чинил.

Несмотря на свой дружелюбный характер и вечно рвущийся наружу энтузиазм, большую часть времени киборг предпочитал проводить в мастерской: он то совершенствовал уже имеющиеся функции, то придумывал новые, то просто проверял действующие механизмы, попутно восполняя запасы колы. Такого он, пожалуй, и представить себе не мог: плотник и в самом деле любил Уотер 7 и скучал по беззаботным денькам в компании клана Фрэнки, но ни за что не согласился бы повернуть время вспять и принять другое решение. Да и что бы его ждало? Зануда Айсберг и его унылое планирование?.. 

Удерживая во рту гвозди, Фрэнки приподнял и повертел в руках поделку – миниатюрную копию Санни. Он планировал сделать модель и поместить ее в бутылку, но никак не мог определиться с размерами и материалами, поэтому изготовил целую армию одинаковых кораблей в качестве черновиков. В отличие от своего названного брата, киборг предпочитал убедиться в своих догадках или ошибках на практике – от планов он давным-давно отказался, предпочитая экономить время. 

Неожиданно в аскетичной комнатке с кое-где разбросанными инструментами, раздался негромкий стук, и в дверном проеме показалась высокая, преисполненная чувства собственного достоинства фигура. 

Робин. 

– Привет, – с легкой улыбкой на тонких губах поздоровалась женщина, – я не отвлекаю?

Фрэнки, криво усмехнувшись в ответ, тут же отложил в сторону свою поделку. 

– О, вовсе нет, Робин! Нет такого дела, от которого меня легко отвлечь. Выкладывай, – деловито произнес он, сметая рукой со стола опилки и галантно – насколько это было возможно – приглашая ее войти. 

Робин, все так же кротко улыбаясь, прошла в мастерскую и аккуратно прикрыла за собой дверь. И сколько же чуткости и грации в этой женщине!.. Услужливая, мягкая, бесконечно тактичная – Нами бы и не подумала спросить, чем он занят, да и о двери бы не задумалась ни на секунду. 

– Я знаю, что уже поздно, но не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, посмотреть вот эту шкатулку? Она мне очень дорога. 

Тонкая бледная рука протянула небольшой круглый предмет с вставкой из какого-то камня на крышке и надписью по всему диаметру: Фрэнки не знал наверняка, но судя по тому, что символы были ему незнакомы, эта вещица – единственное, что уцелело в пламени Вызова Пяти, произошедшего двадцать лет назад на Охаре. 

– Без проблем! – охотно отозвался он, тут же беря в руки шкатулку. – Что с ней? Разбилась? 

– Думаю, кто-то ее случайно задел, и она упала с полки. Ты же знаешь, какая у нас бывает суматоха. 

Она тихонько рассмеялась. Удивительно, но она и в самом деле не сердилась на друзей, хотя они, вполне вероятно, сломали вещь, которой она дорожила. Вместо того, чтобы устроить разбор полетов, как это сделала бы Нами, Робин просто пыталась найти способ исправить сложившуюся ситуацию – она на своем опыте знала, что ругань и бесконечные разборки не починят то, что сломано, а бездействие может только все усугубить.

Фрэнки внимательно осмотрел коробочку и покрутил небольшую ручку на задней стенке шкатулки. Обычно механизм реагировал легким похрустыванием, показывая, что шестеренки работают исправно и соприкасаются друг с другом, но в этот раз такого звука не последовало – видимо, при падении что-то вылетело, и связующее звено между двумя деталями потерялось или сместилось. Работа предстояла ювелирная – он обычно не занимался столь тонкими вещами, но отказать Робин он не сумел – в конце концов, она на него рассчитывала, а ему не сложно оказать услугу такому приятному и тактичному человеку. 

Заметив некоторое замешательство на его лице, женщина чуть склонила голову: 

– Если тебе не с руки сейчас этим заниматься, я зайду попозже. 

Фрэнки тут же повернулся к ней: 

– Нет, что ты! Это супер легко, – заверил он ее, – просто не могу понять, каких деталей не хватает. Из нее ничего не выпадало? 

– Понятия не имею. Она стояла на полке как и прежде, я даже не знаю, что или кто мог ее уронить. Впрочем, могу догадаться: у нас не так много источников вечного энтузиазма. 

Спокойная, таинственная, Робин имела дурную привычку говорить загадками, но именно сейчас до Фрэнки дошло, что она, скорее всего, просто не хотела никого обидеть: естественно она подразумевала Луффи и его голодные эскапады, но при этом с ее губ не слетело и слова упрека – только безобидная шутка и намек на виновника происшествия. 

– Как много времени это займет? – поинтересовалась женщина, увлеченно разглядывая полку с выставленными в ряд моделями Санни из разных материалов. – Не хочу отрывать тебя от дел. 

– Минут двадцать, – из руки Фрэнки выдвинулась крохотная механическая ладошка и повертела в пальцах тонкую отвертку. – Располагайся! Возьми что-нибудь из холодильника – но ты даже колу допить не успеешь, как твоя супершкатулка будет спасена! 

Робин ответила кроткой улыбкой и внимательно осмотрела комнату. Несмотря на то, что мастерская не могла похвастаться размерами, Фрэнки неплохо организовал пространство и расставил по местам все, что могло ему пригодиться – в углу мирно гудел холодильник с колой; возле иллюминатора стоял огромный стол с только ему понятными инструментами; на стенах тут и там красовались чертежи – возможно, они ему даже не принадлежали, но наверняка напоминали об оставленном городе. Возле небольшого диванчика в самом дальнем углу валялись журналы по робототехнике, механике и последних достижениях в сфере кораблестроения – на одной из страниц красовался портрет Айсберга с внушительной заметкой о Галлей-Ла. Особое положение занимали разнообразные модели Санни – они выстроились в ряд прямо над его головой. 

– Я и подумать не могла, что Айсберг-сан станет любимцем журналистов, – протянула Робин, внимательно разглядывая смутно знакомое лицо: мэр Уотер 7 не сильно изменился по сравнению с тем, что она помнила, но в его чертах она заметила определенную въедливость и дотошность. – По крайней мере, не в таких масштабах. 

– А? – рассеянно обернулся плотник, поправляя защитные очки. – А, этот, – киборг не удержался от широкой улыбки. – Дуренберг любитель почесать языком. Болван… А, вот и ты!.. – судя по тому, с каким торжествующим видом это было сказано, Фрэнки извлек из шкатулки слетевшую с резьбы шестеренку. 

– Вот как. 

Разговор не клеился – но ни Робин, ни сам Фрэнки в нем не нуждались: они чувствовали себя комфортно и в полной тишине, изредка нарушаемой легким полязгиванием инструментов. Женщина, внимательно следя за отточенными движениями киборга, не могла отделаться от мысли, что почти зачарована его непривычным спокойствием и собранностью – в отличие от того, что она видела при свете дня, Фрэнки казался гораздо старше и выглядел более зрелым, чем обычно. Может, и она сама привыкла к ребячливости других и вела себя менее скрытно?.. Она совсем перестала задаваться подобными вопросами. 

– Ты увековечиваешь Санни и в металле? – хихикнула она, разглядывая одну из моделей. 

– Этот корабль заслуживает куда большего, чем просто металл! – почти оскорбленно провозгласил киборг. – Пытаюсь найти верные пропорции и сделать кое-что. 

– Почему бы не выполнить чертеж? Тебе бы не пришлось тратить столько времени, – Робин заправила прядку темных волос за ухо. – Можно посмотреть? 

– Конечно, Робин! Можешь вообще взять его себе, если он тебе так нравится. Кстати, твоя шкатулка как новенькая. Я же говорил: и колу выпить не успеешь!


End file.
